Butterfly Dragon
by Elegy Phantom
Summary: (Sequel to Project Dream.) This is a story about Soren and his two friends on their journey to find the Butterfly Dragon as they try to find Jackle so they can ask him why he's been attacking Herotopia, the once arena capital of Crystalia, for the past 16 years. T for some little to none language to be safe. (Copyrighted)2013
1. Chapter 1

Fire crackled as the elder told stories to the children. The stories were about the past as well about heroes. He even told  
the children how Crystalia became to be. Some of the parents came and brought their children home so they can sleep. Some  
time past and everyone was finally gone by the time the moon was way up in the sky. The elder walked up to Geno when there  
wasn't a kid in sight.

The two had known each other since the man was a kid. Geno and the elder walked home as they talked. Stars twinkled as the  
two had finally made it. The house was adorned with a beautiful flower garden around it that looked like an angel made it.  
There was a light on as the two came closer and closer to the house. That means someone was waiting for their return.

Music and some singing was heard outside of the house. The sound of the voice that was singing sounded like a male. The  
song was as beautiful and soothing, the kind that calms you down in a sort of lullaby way. The elder and Geno walked in as  
the music and the singing stopped. Geno walked into the kitchen to check on the food that Nightmare Link was making.

Nightmare Link had lived with Geno ever since Raguna had almost completely killed Edison about four years ago.

"How are you with cooking the food?" Geno asked Nightmare Link.

"I think pretty much good since you got me that cook book and some instructions on how to cook," Nightmare Link answered.

"I think it's done," Geno told Nightmare.

"OK!" Nightmare Link said enthusiastically as he got out the food of the oven.

The food was three soft pretzels and a Crystalline Apple pie. The Crystalline Apple pie was one of the famous pastries  
throughout Crystalia besides a few others. Geno remembered that Raguna loved the pie and then remembered that Raguna's  
sister Princess Phoenix had a son named Soren who can help kill Jackle. He even remembered that Princess Phoenix wasn't  
exactly Raguna's sister and a daughter of King Leonardo and Queen Ruby. Geno sighed as he hugged Nightmare Link and passed  
a pieced of pie and a soft pretzel to the elder.

Geno went out of the house after eating a soft pretzel to the castle in Herotopia to meet Princess Phoenix. He has to talk  
about Soren and about Jackle. The night was still being lit by the stars and the moon as Geno ventured the night to the  
castle that resides in Herotopia. Geno ended up teleporting to the castle after walking half way to Herotopia. There were  
guard patrolling around the castle to make sure no one comes in or out of the castle.

He passed through the guards without getting caught. It was a little bit hard for Geno but he made it to Princess Phoenix's  
room. Geno knocked on the door before going into her room.

"Come in!" a female voice answered rather softly.

"Hey, Princess Phoenix," Geno said as he came in, "I need to talk with you for a while."

"What do you want to talk about, Geno?" the Princess asked as she looked at the Interloper.

"About your son Soren and Jackle," he answered.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, after that fight against Edison and Raguna, I heard a laughter that sounded familiar. Like a twisted distorted  
version of Nightmare Link's laughter," Geno said, "I wasn't sure where that laughter came from but all I know is that the  
person is a lot more evil and most likely behind Edison."

"Oh. Well, all I know about Jackle is that he has been created by one of the alchemists during our adventure on trying to  
subdue Edison from messing up everyone's dreams if I remember correctly. That's all I know," Princess Phoenix said.

"Do you know where Soren can find Jackle?" Geno asked.

"I am not for sure since Jackle travels a lot," she answered.

"Where does he usually hangs out?" he asked again.

"I think in a place called Unicorn Fountain. That place is a place of myths and legends when the two of us are growing up,"  
the Princess said dumbly, "So what are we going to do?" she asked.

"I am not sure. I guess the two of us can go on an adventure with Nightmare Link to find Jackle or send your son Soren to  
find and kill Jackle," Geno said.

"Let's do it with my son Soren going on an adventure during the day to go find Jackle," Princess Phoenix said.

"So what now, Princess?" he asked.

"Let's just go to your house," she replied with a small smile, "I haven't seen Nightmare Link in a LONG time ever since I  
gave birth to my son."

"OK, but we're teleporting there," the Interloper said to the Princess.

The two teleported to Geno's house and went inside. The Princess was greeted by the elder first and was then greeted by a  
tight hug from Nightmare Link. One of the things Princess Phoenix likes about Nightmare Link is that he can give hugs that  
felt more like fatherly than a friend way. She sometimes wonder what Nightmare Link's real name and what he's thinking  
every once in a while. All of them talked for what seems like hours on end until one of them saw the rays of the sun coming  
up in the distance out of the window.

Princess Phoenix teleported back home and went on to find her son in the castle. She is going to tell Soren that he's going  
on an adventure to find Jackle. Soren usually locks himself up in his room ever since Raguna never wanting to see him.  
Raguna is always jealous of Soren's look and his usual calm and slightly emotionless impression. Unlike most people who is  
either spoiled or raised in a castle, Soren is actually emotionless like a robot and would rather be somewhere else than a  
castle because of Raguna wanting to abuse and kill him.

Princess Phoenix wished she move somewhere where it's safe for Soren but her parents wouldn't allow it despite the two not  
being the king and queen of Crystalia anymore. She knocked on Soren's door before going in and telling him to go on an  
adventure.

"Hey, how are you, Soren?" she asked.

"Eh... Nothing good happening because of that bastard Raguna," Soren answered sadly.

"OK. Well, all you need is an adventure," Princess Phoenix laughed.

"But why? I never go outside because of your supposed brother!" he yelled at the Princess, "I don't feel like getting  
yelled at because of things like that!" Soren almost cried in tears but didn't, "He never does ever since he became the  
king of Crystalia. All I say is that Raguna got that one syndrome King Madness, I tell ya!"

"Soren. Calm down, please. If your grandparents allow us to move, then we move to somewhere where Raguna doesn't completely  
knows about in a beautiful town called Crystal Cove," she hugged Soren.

"Why didn't they let us move out of this fucking castle?!" he cried on Princess Phoenix's shoulder.

"I am not for sure," she tried to comfort Soren, "I guess to keep Raguna in line. I'll tell your grandparents that you will  
be on an adventure to find Jackle so you'll be a little bit safer from getting yelled at from Raguna," Princess Phoenix  
said.

"OK," Soren sniffed softly as he followed Princess Phoenix to the garden to talk with Leonardo and Ruby.

The only thing that occupied the two was the kind of silence that seemed depressing when it was raining. The walk felt like  
it took for so many hours until they finally found the door to the garden. Leonardo and Ruby was talking about a few things  
like the days they were growing up. The two laughed at some of the jokes and some of the stories they told each other.  
Leonardo and Ruby stopped talking once they saw both Princess Phoenix and Soren.

Princess Phoenix talked to the two about Soren going on an adventure to find Jackle. Ruby told her that the adventure will  
be hard and Raguna will most likely yell at Soren despite she and Leonardo keeping it a secret. Raguna always find out  
whether it is a secret or not no matter what.

"But can you at least make Raguna stop abusively yell at dear Soren?" Princess Phoenix asked, "I don't like it when Raguna  
yell at my son because it's more of a mom and dad thing to yell at a child than some other person if you understand."

"Yes I understand and I will try to make Raguna stop abusively yell at Soren," Ruby replied.

"So where will Soren go?" Leonardo asked.

"I am not for sure. I guess he can go to Crystallise Desert first. There is a Draco Sage that can help Soren to train,"  
Princess Phoenix answered.

"But that's a long way there. Are you sure Soren can walk for at least three hours or so in the wintry cold?" Ruby said in  
concern.

"I am sure," Princess Phoenix answered, "Soren can walk for miles if I remember correctly."

"Oh I wish Geno hadn't adopted Raguna and the two of us should've killed him," Ruby sobbed a little at remembering that one  
of the Sages described Raguna as a more evil being than the Interlopers, the ancestors of the Arcana Tribe.

"Soren, you might need a coat that is warm but light to keep you warm from the cold outside once you go to Crystallise  
Desert," Princess Phoenix said.

"He needs a shield and a sword," Leonardo told Princess Phoenix.

"Don't worry. One of the Sages will give him that eventually," the Princess told Leonardo as Ruby gave Soren a coat she was  
knitting, "Come Soren."

Soren followed Princess Phoenix out of the garden and went to the kitchen first so the two can eat breakfast. There were a  
few maidens cooking instead of their usual duties. The breakfast that the maidens were cooking didn't look good to Soren  
and made him get out of the kitchen to the entrance as Princess Phoenix only ate a piece of Crystalline Apple pie. Princess  
Phoenix told a few things about Jackle to Soren and gave him a hug and let Soren get out of the castle. It felt as cold as  
the mountains outside to Soren as he slowly walk around the town of Herotopia.

Herotopia is too mundane to Soren and has nothing for him to do. There were a few strange things that is near the water  
fountain that is in the center of Herotopia like blood stains. Soren asked one of the groups near the water fountain why  
there were blood stains near the water fountain. All they could answer is that there were a strange man that had killed a  
gang or two near the water fountain. After a while of walking around there what seems to be an earthquake that knocked down  
a few statues and almost destroyed the water fountain.

Eventually a figure came into Herotopia after the earthquake. He looked different from the usual Nightmare most likely  
because the way he dressed. Everyone ran and hid from the man like he's a serial killer. Soren hid in one of the cafe  
stores and asked one of the people who that man was.

"That's Jackle," the owner of the cafe replied in a whisper, "He has been attacking Herotopia a few times for the past  
sixteen years since Raguna had almost killed Edison."

"Edison? Isn't he that one guy that messes up everyone's dreams?" Soren asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"Why is Jackle attacking this mundane town?" he asked another question.

"I think it is because of Raguna almost killing Edison," the owner replied, "Don't worry. Jackle only attacks at least less  
than an hour. I think it's almost over."

"Can we get out of this cafe?" Soren asked again.

"I think so," she said as she got up from hiding behind the counter.

"So I guess I shall exit this cafe and head to Crystallise Desert," Soren told the owner, "I'll see you one day if I want  
some coffee or something."

"That'll be fine," she laughed and waved goodbye.

Soren exited the cafe and walked around the town some more. The town of Herotopia looked more damaged than before. It even  
looked depressing in Soren's eyes than the others. There were even more blood stains not only around the water fountain but  
around other areas like some of the stores. Soren finally found the exit and sighed before going out of Herotopia.

The sun was covered by clouds and looked like it was about to fall down the snow some more. The fields looked as wide and  
far like the sea he usually sees when he was in Flora Port. He walked for a couple hours and saw some of the most beautiful  
scenery he haven't saw in about six years. Soren eventually saw what appears to be a mixture of a ranch and a farm to him.  
He walked up to the house that was sitting near a huge oak tree that is adorned with bottles and a humanoid face.

Geno opened the door and saw Soren. He let the now freezing teen into the warm heated house and let Soren to sit on the  
couch.

"She has finally let you out without Raguna knowing?" Geno asked.

"I think so," Soren said, "Is this your house?" he asked.

"Not exactly but let's say I'm sharing with my dear Raven," Geno replied with a smile, "She needs help with things here and  
there. Raven even let me decorate her land with flowers and some vegetables!" he laughed, "So how's your mom?"

"Pretty much good despite of trying to get Raguna to stop abusively yell at me," Soren answered.

"How is Raguna abusively yell at you?" the Interloper asked.

"I dunno. Why don't you ask my mom," Soren tried to calm down a little.

The two talked for a while as Raven finally came in with some snacks and two mugs of coffee. She asked Geno why Soren was  
here but all Geno could answer is that Soren is on an adventure to find Jackle. Raven sighed and let Soren eat some of the  
cookies she baked and let Geno eat the other snacks.

"I guess I will be going to Crystallise Desert," Soren said as he got up and walked to the door, "I think I am half way  
there."

"Well, bye!" Geno said, "Hope you will do fine on that adventure!"

Snow slowly fell as Soren made his way to Crystallise Desert. Everything was as peaceful like a graceful swan swimming  
across a lake. It was hard to believe that Jackle would attack on a day like this to Soren. After Soren was thinking to  
himself, a figure approached him as if out of nowhere. The figure looked like a female from a forgotten tribe.

Soren wasn't too sure about her but asked her name. Her name was Elizabeth and told Soren a few things about herself. She  
even stated that she came from Nightopia, a realm that is slowly disappearing. Elizabeth asked if she can join him on his  
journey. He nodded as the two went off to find a way to find a way into Crystallise Desert.

The entrance was a little bit hard to find but was eventually found. There were a few things that seemed very rare that  
probably can't be found somewhere else in Crystalia. The heat became a little bit more ferocious as the two searched for  
the Draco Village. Scenery became more dreary and beautiful at the same time as they walked. Some vultures appeared in the  
sky waiting for Soren and Elizabeth to die so they can eat their flesh to the bone.

What seems like hours the two finally made it to Draco Village. The village looked more of a city than an actual village to  
Soren but he shrugged it off. The two stopped at the entrance of the village and was greeted by the Draco elder. The Draco  
elder looked so ancient he could barely walk. Soren asked the elder what he and Elizabeth should do.

Twilight came across the sky and coldness ran through like horses. Every single villager darted to their houses as if  
danger was approaching the village. The Draco elder brought Soren and Elizabeth to his house so they can feel a little bit  
safer. The house was as big as a mansion and looked as cozy like a campfire. On the inside was decorated by things like a  
rare Crystalline Apple.

Books would scatter across the floor like a hurricane had hit through the place. Soren asked the Draco elder about this but  
was answered by silence and eventually a broom to Soren and a feather duster to Elizabeth. Sometime later the Draco elder  
talked about a rare dragon that symbolizes the purest good of everything. The dragon was called the Butterfly Dragon and  
that this type of dragon was pretty much hard to find. Once found, the Butterfly Dragon helps those in need of help and can  
completely destroy something or someone that is completely evil as if erasing them from existence.

Soren and Elizabeth was at awe by the story as the two cleaned the elder's house floor. It felt like hours for the two to  
finish cleaning the Draco elder's house.

"Well done, kids!" the Draco elder told to Soren and Elizabeth.

"Where should the two of us sleep at?" Elizabeth asked.

"First the three of us must eat dinner before going to bed, young girl," the Draco elder answered her.

"Dinner? I never had dinner before going to bed where I came from. From what I remembered, the entire tribe that resides in  
Nightopia never does dinner before going to sleep," Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Never?" Soren asked.

"Never," she answered.

"You came from Nightopia?" the Draco elder asked, "Then you can't be seen not by everyone but a select few."

"I know!" she scolded the elder.

"How?" Soren looked puzzled.

"Well, let's just say imagination to few but not all," she answered Soren.

The three of them talked as they made their way to the dining room. The trio even talked about history of certain things  
like Crystalline Apple and Nightopia. They even talked some more about the Butterfly Dragon. A while passed and the three  
finished eating dinner. Silence once again met them as the Draco elder showed Soren and Elizabeth their rooms.

The rooms smelled that of an incense as it was just as cozy. There were a few candles that was lit near the window. Soren  
and Elizabeth agreed on sharing the one room and went to the bunk bed deciding who will get the top and who will get the  
bottom. The two decided to share the bottom and rested the slept most of the night. Soren struggled for sleep for a while  
but eventually slept.

Soren always seem to struggle for sleep ever since he wax six years old. No one why Soren struggles for sleep but all they  
know is that he most likely have been cursed by someone or something. An image of a meadow being burned danced through  
Soren's eyes trying to make him struggle to sleep by dreaming a nightmare. There were a figure of a man that looked oddly  
familiar but couldn't figure out who. The figure was as tall as a mountain and looked as ragged as a doll.

All he ever saw before waking up was a wide grin and ruby red eyes. When Soren woke up, Elizabeth wasn't there next to him.  
He got up and went to the room where Elizabeth and him was at yesterday.

"Elizabeth! Draco elder! Where are you?" Soren asked a loud in what appears to be an empty living room.

"Over here in the dining room," Elizabeth yelled from the dining room.

"OK!" Soren walked to the dining room, "What are supposed to do now, Draco elder?" he asked.

"Not for sure but all I know is that you should go to the Temple of the Ancients," the Draco elder answered.

"Where's the Temple of the Ancients?" Elizabeth asked the Draco elder.

"My great great granddaughter will show you two," the Draco elder said.

"How old are you?" Soren asked.

"Way past my adulthood," the Draco laughed.

"So where does your great great granddaughter lives?" Elizabeth asked.

"Right next to my house," the Draco elder showed once the three are out of his his and pointed to a house that's to the  
right.

"One more question before we go," Soren said, "How long does the Draco Tribe lives?" he asked the Draco elder.

"Do you know about the turtles you can see in the waters of Flora Port?" the Draco elder asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"Well, us Draco can live as long like turtles," the Draco elder answered.

"OK! Then we're off!" Soren headed to the Draco elder's great great granddaughter's house.

Soren knocked on the door and waited for someone to open the door. It seems like hours for the Draco elder's great great  
granddaughter to open the door. She has rose dust eyes, and has a pretty long tail that seemed more like a peacock tail  
than an actual Draco tail. The color of her scales is the color sapphire blue as her under belly was the color midnight  
blue. Her horns size is as long as a cobra and was metallic purple.

She looked at Soren and Elizabeth like she's wondering why the two is there.

"What do you two need?" the female Draco asked.

"Um. The Draco elder said that you can bring us to the Temple of the Ancients," Elizabeth awed at the Draco's beauty.

"For what?" the Draco asked.

"For Elizabeth and I's quest on finding Jackle for something or whatever," Soren answered.

"Jackle? Isn't he the one that had caused Edison to be corrupted or something?" the Draco asked.

"How do we know? All we know is that Edison had been messing up everyone's dreams and all that stuff when we're growing  
up," Elizabeth told her.

"OK. By the way, my name's Olivia," the Draco said to the two.

"My name's Soren and her name's Elizabeth," Soren told Olivia their names.

"Gwt on my back. The Temple of the Ancients take a long time when walking to the place than flying," Olivia said.

The two did what Olivia had told them kind of fearing what Olivia what will do to them. Olivia flew in the sky and hoped on  
a few pillars and finally made it to the Temple of the Ancients. There were Dracos wearing priest and priestess clothes  
walking around the Temple. The Temple of the Ancients looked like one of the pictures Soren usually see in a book that  
Princess Phoenix read to him but looked as new as a few gadgets made by the alchemists. Soren looked at Olivia as if asking  
why the Temple looked so new.

Olivia lead the two inside the Temple and asked a priest who was praying at the alter. The priest was one of the Sages that  
protects Crystalia from certain things like evil.

"Master, you have visitors," Olivia said.

"Oh really?" the Sage said once done praying and turned back.

"Yes. And the two are searching for someone named Jackle," she replied.

"Jackle? He sounds familiar," the Sage tilted his head back as if trying to remember something, "Well, if you two want to  
find Jackle, you must need magical weapons that can serve you as if you're the master. Including training with the weapon."

"Why?" Soren asked.

"Jackle might be stronger," the Sage replied.

Hours of training went by and made Soren, Elizabeth, Olivia, and the Sage hungry. The Sage told some of the priests and  
priestesses to get some food for them. Soren ended up not eating and went out of the Temple of the Ancients to be alone. He  
didn't feel like eating anything today as he thought of things like Crystalia. A soft breeze blew felt warm against Soren's  
skin simply reminded Soren of the old days when his mom Princess Phoenix kept him as a secret from Raguna and bring him to  
places like Crystal Cove and Flora Port.

He even remembered that a member of the Flora Tribe tend to give him and his mom stuff like candy to books and even food  
and clothes. Those were the good old days before Raguna had discovered that Princess Phoenix had a son. Elizabeth soon came  
out of the Temple and asked Soren if there is anything wrong. Soren said that there wasn't anything wrong and just hugged  
her so she doesn't have to completely worry about him. The two went inside after the two talked for a little while.

"Where do we have to go next?" Elizabeth asked the Sage.

"Temple of Dreams. I think that the Temple of Dreams is either in Crystal Cove or Flora Port. I forget either where or  
which one," the Sage answered.

"Does the Temple of Dreams has a dream-like appearance?" Soren asked.

"Yes," the Sage replied.

"I guess we're off but Soren and I need a way out of the desert," Elizabeth said, "Olivia, can you give us a lift to get to  
the Temple of Dreams?" she asked.

"Sure. Get on," Olivia replied with a sigh.

Elizabeth got on but Soren didn't. He didn't felt like riding the Draco as they walked outside of the Temple. Soren thought  
of some stuff and remembered the things he wish he wouldn't remember them. After a while of walking Soren got on Olivia so  
they can fly to the Temple of Dreams. The flight was as graceful like a swan but little bit more rough here and there.

There were things that both Soren and Elizabeth haven't saw before. Like the clouds isn't as solid as the two always  
thought when they're younger. Olivia eventually found the Temple of Dreams and landed near the entrance so it will be  
easier to get in. Memories of the dream Soren had last night came through and made him slightly tremble in disgust by the  
sight of the Temple of Dreams. The Temple of Dreams tend to be known to give a person a memory of their dreams and  
nightmares.

Olivia laid down on the concrete ground as Elizabeth got down and eventually Soren. Inside the Temple of Dreams looked more  
spacious than the outside. Elizabeth walked to the alter where the Sage is praying at as Soren followed her. Soren was  
being cautious of the priests and priestesses because he was afraid that they might kill him or something. He wasn't too  
sure about them for some reason but was told that it will be OK by Elizabeth.

"Um. Mister," Elizabeth said, "Can we talk?" she asked.

"Huh?" the Sage turned around to see the two standing behind him, "Who are you two?" he asked.

"I'm Elizabeth and he's Soren," she answered, "Can we talk?" Elizabeth asked again.

"Is it about Jackle?" the Sage asked.

"Yes. And how did you know?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, Geno, Soren's mom, and the Sage from the Temple of the Ancients told me that there is someone on a quest to find  
Jackle," the old man answered as he laughed heartedly, "If ya two want to find Jackle, the two of you need to learn the  
move Dream Catcher to destroy a Nightmarean like him even if a Nightmare is created or not."

"OK... But I want to learn more about the Butterfly Dragon," Elizabeth replied with a slight grim look.

"The Butterfly Dragon? The only way you can find a Draco like the Butterfly Dragon is that you don't find it without any  
intentions of the sort like evil or whatnot," the Sage scolded Elizabeth.

"OK. So how long will the Dream Catcher will take?" Soren asked.

"About a few hours if you're not from a forgotten tribe from Nightopia," he answered.

"I am from that tribe!" Elizabeth cried out.

"Really now? You sure in the hell don't exactly look like one," the Sage said skeptically, "Maybe I haven't saw one in a  
LONG time. Where's your weapons?" he asked.

"Either the Sage from Temple of the Ancients forgot to gave us one or we forgot about them at the Temple," Elizabeth  
replied as she trying to recollect her memories of the Temple of the Ancients a little bit.

"OK. Guess one of the other Sages will give you two weapons. My name is Yume if you're wondering," Yume sighed.

"What do we do?" Elizabeth asked the Sage.

"I am not for sure but the two of us need some training," Soren told Elizabeth.

"I think Elizabeth will do Dream Catcher instead of you, Soren," the Sage told Soren.

"Then what should I do?" he asked Yume.

"You just sit and wait for me to finish Dream Catcher, Soren," Elizabeth answered for Yume.

"Fine!" Soren slightly scuffed at Elizabeth and went to one of the pillars.

"You can always sleep near Olivia," she laughed at him.

"Good. Then I won't be bored as hell!" Soren ran outside where Olivia is at, "Olivia! I will be here near you because there  
is nothing for me to do at all inside the Temple of Dreams!" he told the Draco.

"OK?" Olivia said in a confused way.

Fifteen minutes had passed and Elizabeth was seen walking out of the Temple of Dreams. She told the two that they need to  
go to the Temple of Illusion. The Temple of Illusion sounded familiar to Soren but he couldn't exactly remember the place.  
The Temple of Illusion was an ancient temple that is hidden either in the Forest of Illusion or Crystallise Desert and  
earned the nickname "Mirage" for a reason. There were also a few stories indicating that the Temple of Illusion is in the  
Forest of Illusion and was used by both the witches and the Fauna Tribe.

Elizabeth pushed Soren to Olivia so the two can ride on her and find the Temple of Illusion so the two can be trained.  
Soren slightly pushed her away and told Elizabeth that he doesn't exactly like being pushed because of Raguna. He sighed  
and just walked to the entrance of the town to Forest of Illusion as Elizabeth just shrugged and got on Olivia. Soren  
eventually saw Raven's house again and thought that he need a horse so he wouldn't have to ride Olivia all the time. He  
dashed to the house only finding Geno sleeping on the front porch with blood streaming down from his stomach.

Both Olivia and Elizabeth was disgusted once the two saw the blood puddle near Geno. Soren asked what happened but all he  
could hear from Geno is dead silence like he was either died or taking a rest. There was a letter lying next to Geno. The  
letter was covered in blood and was hard to read. The only words Soren can able to read were the words stars, dust, light,  
twilight, and night as the rest were covered.

Soren and Elizabeth lifted Geno on Olivia's back and walked to Herotopia to drop him off to the doctors. The walk was long  
due to the snow and Elizabeth talking to Geno. Olivia eventually talked to Geno despite of being aggravated by Elizabeth's  
babbling to him. They finally had reached Herotopia as Soren told the two that he will be going to a cafe near the water  
fountain.

"Hey, I'm here on a visit!" Soren said to the owner as he entered the cafe.

"Hello there! What kind of coffee do you want before you go?" she asked.

"I don't have the money to buy one. I am wondering where exactly where the doctors is in Herotopia," he answered.

"Right next to this cafe. My name's Octavia," she laughed, "Well, see you later!"

"Bye!" Soren waved back to her and headed out of the cafe, "Olivia! Elizabeth! We should go here!" he headed to the place  
next to the cafe.

"How long did you know this guy, Elizabeth? He's weirder than you!" Olivia stated.

"Sadly a day before he and I met you," Elizabeth answered like it was a bad thing.

Soren knocked on the door and waited for the doctor to open the door. Eventually Olivia just gave up and knocked down the  
door, went in, and left Geno on one of the beds before going out. The Draco Tribe tend to be impatient when around certain  
things like someone's death on the line.

"Now what well we do?" Elizabeth asked.

"I guess we can visit the castle to ask my mom about the Temple of Illusion," Soren answered softly.

"And where's the castle in this very huge coliseum town place?" Olivia asked Soren.

"See that titanic building?" he pointed to the castle that's in the center of Herotopia, "It's in the center of this city."

"So that's where we're going first before going to find Temple of Illusion?" Olivia asked again.

"Seems like it, Olivia," Soren answered, "Let's go!"

Elizabeth got on Olivia as Soren walked off to the castle with them behind him. He seems to be interested in the Temple of  
Illusion for some reason to both Olivia and Elizabeth. There were more guards than the last time he had been to the castle.  
They gave Olivia strange looks as the trio walked by but didn't seem to mind them. The guards tend to always see strange  
stuff like a Draco walking in and out of the castle.

One of the maidens told Soren that he is in trouble. This puzzled Soren a little until he realized that there must be  
someone that most likely have told Raguna. He knew that Princess Phoenix and his grandparents didn't told Raguna. Soren ran  
as fast as he could to the garden to hide from Raguna as Elizabeth and Olivia followed behind him.

"Why in the hell we're in the garden?" Elizabeth asked Soren.

"Hiding from Raguna," he answered, "he zapped almost ALL of my emotions, rendering only sadness, despair, and all of those  
depressing kind of emotions!"

"Poor kid. Maybe THAT'S why he's such a weirdy," Olivia said to Elizabeth.

"Shush! Here he comes!" Soren ducked behind a large, round rose bush.

"Where is he?!" Raguna yelled at one of the maidens.

"How in the hell am I suppose to know? He just ran off somewhere in the castle!" the maiden answered back, "Not like  
everyone cares what everyone does, anyway," she would mumble off back to what she was doing.

"I heard that!" he yelled back at her as he searched everywhere for Soren.

Soren told Elizabeth and Olivia to follow as he crawled slowly to a door that led to both a tower and Princess Phoenix's  
room. He got up and walked there as quiet as he could manage. It took a long time to get to Princess Phoenix's room but the  
three managed to get there.

"Mom!" he would say as he entered Princess Phoenix's room, "Elizabeth, Olivia, and I need some information about the Temple  
of Illusion."

"Huh?" she woke up from sleeping, "Temple of Illusion? That sounded familiar."

"Can you tell the three of us about it?" Olivia asked.

"Sure!" Princess Phoenix answered as she got up, "What do you guys want to talk about the Temple of Illusion?"

"Where to find the place," Soren said to her.

"Well," the Princess sighed, "It has been sixteen years since I last remembered the Temple of Illusion," she gave a blank  
expression, "If I remembered correctly, I think it's most likely in Forest of Illusion."

"Is there anything else about Temple of Illusion?" Olivia asked.

"The Temple of Illusion is VERY different from most temples throughout Crystalia," Princess Phoenix answered, "The place is  
like a animal trap made for huger things like the Arcana Tribe or the Draco Tribe."

"Exactly where is the Forest of Illusion?" Soren asked.

"Your Draco friend can find the Forest of Illusion. Every single Draco has a memory of the Forest of Illusion before it  
became Forest of Illusion built into their brain no matter if they're young or not," Princess Phoenix laughed a little.

"Princess Phoenix! Where in the hell is Soren!?" Raguna yelled as he walked up the stairs.

"Soren, you and your friend should hide in that wardrobe," Princess Phoenix pointed to the wardrobe, "As for you, Draco,  
you can just sit there or something."

Raguna entered Princess Phoenix's room and saw Olivia. He gave out a look that he doesn't like the member of Draco Tribe.  
He asked Princess Phoenix why Olivia was here. The only answer Raguna had got out of Princess Phoenix was that Olivia was  
just visiting her.

"Then where in the hell is Soren?" Raguna asked.

"I'm not telling you! He's my child, not yours! Get your own fucking child to yell at and abuse!" Princess Phoenix yelled  
at him, "I'm so fucking tired of you abusing my son!"

"Ugh!" he ran down from the Princess's room to somewhere else.

"You two can come out of the wardrobe," Princess Phoenix said, "He's gone."

Princess Phoenix opened the door for the two so they can get out. Soren soone asked her what the letter exactly is since it  
was drenced in blood and only have a select few words readable. She read through it and told Soren that this looked like  
the Stardust poem written by an ancient sage that had turned evil by a demon that had been known in the stories every  
single parent told to their children and grandchildren.


	2. Chapter 2

Soren asked Princess Phoenix what the trio should do to find the Temple of Illusion in the Forest of Illusion. Princess Phoenix said that the only thing they should do is stay with Olivia at all times when entering the Forest of Time or something bad happens. Then Soren talked about how the three of them shall get to the Temple of Illusion in Forest of Illusion. Eventually the trio snuck out of Princess Phoenix's room. It was harder to get out than it was to get into Princess Phoenix's room since Raguna is near searching for Soren.

A low grumbling was heard from Olivia's stomach indicating that she was hungry. It took a very long time for them to get out of the castle and into the town of Herotopia.

"We're going to the cafe," Soren stated to Elizabeth and Olivia.

"Why?" Elizabeth asked Soren.

"I bet all of us are hungry as Olivia indicated earlier when we're still sneaking out of the castle," he replied.

"So is the cafe near that hospital we have been to?" Olivia asked.

"Pretty much," Soren laughed a little.

Soren rarely laugh ever since Raguna found out about him when he's ten years old and abuses him like yelling as if Soren is some kind of soldier. He lead Elizabeth and Olivia to the cafe where he met Octavia. Crowds of people made it a little bit hard for the trio to go to the cafe but they managed to.

"Hey!" Soren said as the three of them entered the cafe and made their way to the counter, "Octavia, we're here to buy some snacks."

"Really?" she asked, "Whatta ya want?"

"Do you have Crystalline Apples?" Olivia asked.

"We don't have those," Octavia replied, "Those are rare in these parts of Crystlia besides a few others."

"Then what about gummies?" the Draco asked.

"Sure," the owner answered as she got some gummies from under the counter and handed it to Olivia, "What else?"

"Some cinnamon coffee, blueberries, black berries, and plums," Elizabeth replied.

"Cinnamon coffee?!" Octavia exclaimed, "No one ordered that before because they thought it taste a little weirder than a plain one with sugar!"

"Then I guess I will be the first!" Elizabeth laughed.

"I guess so," Octavia laughed along with Elizabeth as she gave her the stuff.

"Now we can go to the Forest of Illusion to head to Temple of Illusion?" Olivia asked Soren.

"Yes," Soren answered, "I think so. But first we have to see if Geno is OK."

The trio headed out of the cafe and went to the small hospital to see Geno. Geno looked quite uneasy from the last time they last seen him. The doctor came in to check on Geno as he notices Soren, Elizabeth, and Olivia. He got a little bit gawked at by the Draco on how tall she is. The doctor asked why the three is at the hospital.

Soren said that they were only visiting Geno to check if he's OK and what not. The doctor told the trio to go to somewhere so he won't be distracted by them.

"So does that mean we get to go to the Temple of Illusion?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes," he answered as the three of them walked out of the small hospital and out of Herotopia to the landscape of Crystalia.

The terrain looked even more beautiful once the snow stopped flowing down and covered the huge plane with trees and wild life scattered across. A few birds flew from tree to tree and bush to bush to find things to build a nest before it gets really cold for the winter. The crystals shined brightly like the stars of the night and acted like mirrors once a person or some sort of animal glanced at it. A soft wind blew against the snow off the trees and bushes as the trio walked to a bigger forest area. Soren felt odd about this forest as he asked Olivia what kind of forest is this one.

She said that this is the Forest of Illusion and it was OK to feel odd about a certain kind of forest. Olivia walked into the forest as Soren and Elizabeth followed. The Draco told the two to stay very close to her so no danger can hurt them when they're not close to her. There were a few loud screams that sounded like witches and howls in the distance of the Forest of Illusion. Some of the trees that seemed to move on their own in the distance watched the trio as they try to find the Temple of Illusion.

Elizabeth found some remnants that looked like it came from a war of sorts. Stones and bricks was found leading to somewhere looked ancient and broken into smaller bits.

"Olivia," Elizabeth said, "Where exactly is the Temple of Illusion is in this forest?"

"There," the Draco pointed to what appears to be a temple in ruins.

"But it's in ruins!" Elizabeth told Olivia.

"That's an illusion that the Forest of Illusion gave to the Temple of Illusion," Olivia replied, "You have to see pass through such an illusion such as this."

"Like a dream?" Soren asked.

"More or less," the Draco answered as she headed to the Temple of Illusion.

"So we're going to find the Sage in the Temple of Illusion?" Elizabeth asked.

"I guess so," Soren answered Elizabeth as the two followed Olivia.

The Temple of Illusion looked twisted and horrifying to Elizabeth. Elizabeth is used to a more beautiful atmosphere in a place like a temple. There were a few things frozen in the air like time had immediately stopped in the Temple of Illusion.

"Where's the Sage of this stupid temple?" Elizabeth asked.

"I am not sure, but I guess we can go somewhere else like Crystal Cove or that one town up in the mountains to find answers," Olivia answered.

"What's the name of that town in the mountains, anyway?" Soren asked Olivia.

"I think it's called Chandra or something like that," the Draco replied as the trio head out of the Temple of Illusion, "Get on my back so we can fly to the town in the mountains."

"OK," Soren sighed as he got on Olivia with Elizabeth.

Olivia flew to the sky once she got out of the Temple of Illusion. The sky was as dark as a cave as the stars shined brightly along with the moon like diamonds. Elizabeth eventually slept on the Draco's back as Soren looked at the stars. The flight was as long as watching a snail to cross something by the time Olivia finally made it to the town in the mountains. Soren tried to wake up Elizabeth as he asked Olivia to help him to wake her up.

Soren asked one of the people living there if there's a bar or a store where he can buy something. The person told him that the shopping area is near the water fountain that sits in the center of the town. He ran to the store instead of the bar without Elizabeth and Olivia to buy at least a drink or two along with some candy to wake him up some more. He was as tired as a koala and wanted to sleep but can't at one point. Elizabeth and Olivia waited at the water fountain for Soren to come out and walk with the two to somewhere in this town to find some answers.

"Soren! Why it took you so long?" Elizabeth asked.

"It was hard to choose a drink in that store," he admitted.

"Then let's go find some answers from the people of this town," Olivia stated as she got up from where she was sitting at.

"Can we sleep first?" Soren whinned like a teenager would when he or she wanted to sleep in the morning times.

"That'll be later," Olivia yawned, "You should've slept like Elizabeth earlier.

"Well, excuse me," Soren said in a slightly harsh way.

The only thing that is stopping the trio is how tired Olivia and Soren is. Olivia told the three that they can take a nap for a little while and continue to venture through the night looking for answers from people and other things from the town. Elizabeth ate some of the gummies Olivia bought while looking up at the starry night sky. She remembered that there were stories about the constellations told by her grandparents and how the stars became to be. Elizabeth missed her grandparents like children would with their most favorite pet or some other family member like their mom or at least a brother that can be overprotective.

Her grandparents died from an illness that have swept through her tribe like a sand storm through a desert. A shooting star passed quickly like a cheetah across the sky. Elizabeth done like everyone does when a shooting star had passed and wished that her tribe and Nightopia isn't slowly fading away like the water in the water springs found in forests. Fireflies slowly creep around the corners of the town like shadows lighting up the night like paper lanterns. Elizabeth was at awe when she saw the fireflies.

She rarely saw fireflies in Nightopia since fireflies only come in a hundred years or on special occasions. Elizabeth woke up Soren to see the fireflies with her despite of him wanting to go to sleep as badly as a kid want something for a birthday. He gave a yawn and ended up doing what Elizabeth wanted to do like a dog. The two talked about stuff like life after being a little bit bored from watching the fireflies.

"Should we wake up Olivia?" Soren asked.

"That's pretty much a yes, Soren," Elizabeth replied with a smile, "Since the two of us are up and the night is at least a little bit lighter than before."

The two woke up the Draco so they can find whatever they need from the people of the town to find out a little about Jackle and maybe about the Butterfly Dragon. All of the people stated tha the trio should either go to the library or to a Sage or even to Princess Phoenix. From what Olivia's perspective, there is no library in this town or even a Sage. So Olivia decided that the trio should go to Princess Phoenix during the day time so they can see and don't cause too much noise if they went to the castle right now during the night time. The three walked around to find an exit to get out of this town so they can see the night life that they usually don't see during the day time like seeing the nocturnal animals and whatever else they can find.

One of the things that Elizabeth found was glowing butterflies. Glowing butterflies are pretty much the only type of butterfly that glows and doesn't exactly have a name like most animals. A loud sound that sounded like crashing was heard in the distance but sounded as close as an iceberg fixing to break apart. The sound was as loud as a prehistoric animal making extremely loud noises through a microphone. Despite all odds the trio walked as calm like a deer eating grass.

The moon sat on the far horizon like an owl sitting on a branch looking down to the ground for a meal or two.

"The walking is starting to get a little boring," Elizabeth said eventually, "Can we fly or something?" she asked.

"No," Olivia gave out a little bit of an attitude to Elizabeth, "We need to enjoy the nature instead of flying around."

"Fine," Elizabeth sighed, "But at least can we get to Herotopia?" she asked.

"Yes," Olivia answered, "And Soren, you need to talk more often than your usual quietness."

"But why?" Soren asked, "Raguna's the main reason I don't talk much!" he almost cried.

"Oh fine," Olivia scuffed, "You don't have to be talkative as much, Soren."

The sky grew a little bit lighter and lighter by the time the trio walked closer to Herotopia. Guards was seen around the gates looking at the far horizons rather grimly like hawks. Soren pondered exactly why the guards were doing something like that at a time like this. Was it all because of the sightings of Jackle? Everyone knows that Jackle would never attack during the night time since he think that his energy would grow weaker during than during the day time and eventually make Jackle grow tired enough to want to go to sleep.

Soren dashed to the castle to see if there's anything wrong. He felt like there's something wrong going on within the castle walls. Elizabeth and Olivia looked at each other like there's something wrong with Soren. The two just walked to the castle wondering why and talked about places like Crystal Cove. Elizabeth and Olivia finally made it to the entrance of the castle where Soren is hiding somewhere near it.

Elizabeth asked why Soren ran like that earlier like there's something wrong. He told Elizabeth that he felt like there's something wrong inside the castle and he needed to know that if Princess Phoenix was OK. Soren looked for a secret opening to the inside of the castle because he thinks that Raguna most likely got some guards and some maids looking for Soren than most of them once he enter the old fashion way.

"Go follow Soren, Elizabeth," Olivia told to Elizabeth, "I'll fly above the castle and be on the look out," she flew upwards after that.

Elizabeth went and followed Soren just as Olivia told her to. It was slightly harder this time to get through by the guards since they were scrolling almost every edge except a couple or so places. Soren eventually found a way to get pass the guards to Princess Phoenix without being caught. Elizabeth done the same and continued to follow Soren. She wasn't sure how Soren had passed the guards without getting caught a few times or so like most people.

Soren stopped to a point that seemed weird to Elizabeth as she stopped near him.

"Hey," Elizabeth whispered to Soren, "What are we going to do?"

"We need to get to my mom!" he whispered back.

"Your mom?" she asked.

"Yes," Soren replied as he slowly walked passed two guards that was sleeping, "Princess Phoenix."

"Oh," Elizabeth followed Soren, "So how come Raguna abusive to you when he seems so damn calm?"

"It's always the unusually calm ones you have to look out for," he told Elizabeth, "Especially someone like that bastard Raguna."

"So does Raguna has a syndrome or something?" she asked.

"I always think that he has King Madness," Soren answered, "but I am not a hundred percent sure," the two stopped at the garden where Leonardo and Ruby is at, "Hi, Grandma and Grandpa!"

"Hi, Soren," Ruby replied with a hug, "Thought that Raguna most likely caught you and put you somewhere where you can't continue your little adventure of yours."

"So do you guys know where my mom is?" he asked, "I felt that there's something wrong inside this castle."

"I think she's around the garden somewhere hiding from Raguna or at least in Crystal Cove," Leonardo answered, "Ain't too sure since old people like Ruby and I can pretty much starting to forget things eventually unless they have something to remind them."

"So I guess we can go to Crystal Cove," Soren said to Elizabeth, "Can't be in the castle any longer."

"Then should we sneak back to where we started?" Elizabeth asked.

"No," he replied, "There's a way out of the castle through the garden that was kept a secret from Raguna and most of the guards and maids of the castle."

Soren lead Elizabeth to a secret door to understand what he was talking about. He let her to go first to show some respect. The hallway was as grand as a temple with its beautiful walls and paintings. It was as long as a python and as creepy as a abandoned temple in a bayou filled with things like crocodiles, alligators, and trees that could survive there. The two finally made it to the door and got out like there was a fire burning down the castle to Olivia. Soren told Olivia that they have to go to Crystal Cove to find Princess Phoenix to find answers about a few things.

"First off," Olivia stated, "All three of us should take a nap under that beautiful fern tree."

"But is it like dawn out?" Soren asked.

"Yes," Olivia replied, "but we really should sleep or else we all be so tired that we could barely do anything."

Olivia lead Elizabeth and Soren to the fern tree and lied down next to the bark curling up. She told the two to lay down next to her soft underbelly to feel a little bit more comfortable so they can sleep. Elizabeth pushed Soren to Olivia so the two can sleep. She also don't want to sleep besides Soren right now since she and he doesn't feel tired. Olivia told Elizabeth and Soren that the two can look at the clouds in the sky of they wanted to.

"Hey. Can I cuddle with you?" Soren asked Elizabeth.

"Sure," Elizabeth answered.

Elizabeth doesn't actually mind stuff like cuddling. She looked up at the sky and saw something rather strange besides the clouds. Elizabeth wasn't too sure about it but she a nap without thinking about it eventually. People gave strange looks at the trio as if they were born way out of the country or in the dream-like worlds of Nightopia and Nightmare when they pass by the trio. Elizabeth struggled taking a nap a little bit but ended up awake and tried to wake up Olivia and a little bit on Soren.

She wanted to tell the two about something she saw in the sky. Olivia spated at Elizabeth for trying to wake both her and Soren. Elizabeth scolded the Draco and told her that she saw something hidden between the clouds. Olivia told Elizabeth that she most likely imagining things before going back to napping. Elizabeth shook Soren a little to wake him up so she can tell him about something.

Soren just slept away like there's absolutely nothing else to do. Elizabeth slapped him to wake the guy up so she can tell him about something she saw.

"Ow," Soren yipped a little, "Why would you do that?!" he almost cried in hysterics.

"Because I felt like it!" Elizabeth almost laughed, "But I wanted to talked to you about something."

"About what?" he asked.

"About this one strange thing I saw in the sky and whether or not the two of us should do something about it," she answered.

"Seriously?" Soren asked again.

"Yes," Elizabeth replied, "I'm serious about it."

"Then that's a no," he tried to go back to take a nap but was stopped by Elizabeth.

"Let's go and leave Olivia for a bit to talk with the people of Herotopia," she told Soren, "To get some answers."

"Damn," Soren whispered, "Why can't I take a nape?" he asked himself as he followed Elizabeth, "Why can't we wake up Olivia?" Soren asked Elizabeth.

"You have to guess for yourself, Soren," Elizabeth answered Soren.

"I don't want to guess for myself," he whined a little, "It's kind of boring."

Elizabeth sighed in annoyance a little bit and finally told him to just sit next to Olivia and take a nape or whatever. She talked to every possible person that could give her an answer about Jackle and the Butterfly Dragon. Almost everyone in Herotopia only knows about Jackle and not of the Butterfly Dragon since the Butterfly Dragon is so rare of a sight, they are slowly forgetting what exactly the Butterfly Dragon is. Elizabeth gave up the idea of finding answers for the Butterfly Dragon but kept the answers she got from everyone else. She can't help but wonder why Jackle is wrecking havoc ever since he was created a few years before the war with the Dracocats.


End file.
